A Chosen Fate
by Silverflame180
Summary: This was just written for fun. Started out as a parody. A boring Jersey girl finds the truth about her past and discovers the giant freezer in a gelato shop is also a door to Narnia. Future romance, war, and lots of humor!
1. One Not So Normal Day

_a/n: This was just written for fun. It started out as a parody of Narnia and kind of of my life, lol. I think it may be becoming something though. And, for the record it is not a Mary Sue. (We hates them with a passion!) The only similarity between me and Elizabeth now are that I really do work at a coffee/gelato shop in Jersey. But, without further ado, on with the craziness!_

Elizabeth was a normal girl. . . Well, kind of. She led a pretty simple life, consisting of just a few close friends and family. She had what some might call a quiet life filled with, instead of parties and "risk taking", books and work and other boring things.  
She didn't like to take chances or do things that might be at all perilous in the end, you see. Plain and simple, that's how she liked it. Did I mention she liked to read? Well, she did. In fact, it was one of her favorite pass times. Ironically enough, she fancied books of adventure, action, or fantasy to anything else. Sometimes, thinking about such things would inspire Elizabeth to be more brave, to be courageous and act on pure impulse, making exciting and spur of the moment decisions, to have an adventure of her own. . . But then she would remember the pain and possible death factors of adventure and suddenly become once more contented with her simple and boring life.   
You see, when I say Elizabeth is _kind of_ normal, it's because she wasn't exactly what most commonly was believed to be "normal" where she lived. Elizabeth lived in a small town in New Jersey. (Wouldn't have guest it, would you?) This small town was a nice mix of ghetto neighborhoods and the snobby, rich folk who sometimes ventured over. Elizabeth happened to work at a little coffee shop right on the corner of "down town" -A little street of fancy restaurants and shops situated right smack in the middle of the most ghetto neighborhoods, nice enough to attract the attention of some of the rich snobby people from the next town over.   
Being at the end of the street and the beginning of the slightly less ghetto, but yet still ghetto neighborhoods, the shop Elizabeth had chosen to work for was usually more quiet. But perhaps that's why she liked it so much.  
Nearing the end of her senior year at Cumberly High, Elizabeth would walk to work everyday after another normal day at school, offer her hello's and goodbye's to the middle aged, Hispanic woman that worked before her, and then her job was to make and serve people their coffee and gelatos. Yes, that was this shop's specialties- coffee, lattes, and Italian ice cream. The first of these being an essential for most people, and the last being, well. . . unexpected, it was enough to attract the attention of at least a few curious people who would ventured just occasionally enough to keep the place in business.  
Elizabeth usually didn't have to worry about many of these venturing people for a good hour or so on her shift, which gave her enough time to finish her homework and then, as she would say, "catch up on her reading." (Although, believe me, she never really had any "catching up" to do in the book department)  
Today she sat intrigued (perhaps a little too much) by Moby Dick. The adventure was high, the sea air was blowing, they were so close to catching that whale, and then. . . _ring-a-jingle-jingle_. Elizabeth had always hated the sound of those bells on the front door. Reluctantly she set her book face down on the counter, opened to the page she had stopped reading.   
"Can I help you?" Elizabeth responded automatically, before even looking up.  
But when she did look up, she found not the one or perhaps two people she had been expecting, but an entire mob of caffeine deprived people still ushering themselves through the door. Elizabeth gulped. She could see this was going to be one of the three days out of the year that people actually noticed the shop. It was going to be a long night. . . .

"Next, please!" Elizabeth called over the crowd, slinging a tray of cappuccinos frantically in the direction of the awaiting hands. Eight different people chorused all at once in a jumble of orders, each claiming they were first. An argument broke out over who was guilty of cutting in line.  
"Hey, you got my order wrong!" proclaimed another angry customer.   
Elizabeth grimaced. Didn't they know she was only one person?  
After awhile she caught an "Excuse me," from a voice off to her right, seeming slightly irritated as though they repeated themselves for more than the first time. They spoke with a funny accent. Elizabeth sighed inwardly. She was used to funny accent, living in such a particularly diverse spot, but this isn't what annoyed her. After all she had already put up with tonight, someone had been rude enough to walk behind the counter to get her attention. She hated when people did that. Didn't people have any manners anymore?  
Elizabeth turned, prepared to reproach the fiend; but then, paused with a rather puzzled expression. There was no one there. The voice cleared its throat.  
"Um. . . Down here."  
Elizabeth looked down and, if it was at all possible, gave an even further puzzled expression. She then began to turn a little- well, freaked out to say the least- for she met eyes with a little red fox that stood patiently at the end of the counter. Elizabeth found herself once more confused. The only wildlife in this part of town were stray dogs and cats. How did a fox get in her store? And, more importantly, why was it looking at her like that?  
'_Do foxes eat people?'_ she wondered shakily.  
Then the fox did something strange. It motioned with one of its paws for her to come nearer. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. She had never seen a fox do that before. When she didn't respond to its motioning, it repeated it.  
"Over here," it whispered as though trying not to be heard.  
Elizabeth blinked. Did that fox just talk to her? She glanced around. No one else seemed to notice it. A few impatient customers waited still for Elizabeth's attention.  
The fox stood patiently. It didn't seem she was going to get rid of it until she listened to it. (Unless she wanted to cause a scene and scare the customers away, which is the type of thing that's usually discouraged by employers.)  
"You've gotta cut back on those fantasy books," she sighed to herself.  
"Excuse me?" bellowed an impatient New Yorker man from the other side of the counter. "Can we get some help over here, or what?"   
Elizabeth held up one finger.  
"Just a sec," she said then ducking behind the counter.  
"I can't believe I'm about to talk to a fox," she mumbled to herself. "I could get fired for this sort of thing. . . Or committed!"  
"Excuse me," said the fox once more, "but whenever you're done talking to yourself, if I could share a word."  
Elizabeth turned, hoping when she looked up the fox would be gone. But, sure enough, there it stood- big ears, bushy tail, long snout and all. Elizabeth crawled just a step closer, not because she felt need to be closer to the creature, but because she now sat just below a pot of fresh, steaming coffee (just in case the need arose to use it as a weapon).   
"What do you want?" said Elizabeth, now thoroughly freaked out.  
"If I may," said the fox, giving her a small bow. "My name is Farren, of the Western Wood in the land of Narnia. I don't mean to alarm you, but we Narnians are in great need of your help- Er. . . On a matter which may take a bit of explaining. . . I was sent to find a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve.-" The fox paused and looked around at the crowd. "Could we- perhaps, go some place a bit more private?"  
"What!" Elizabeth glanced at the coffee pot.  
"Oh, no, no, no!" said the fox quickly. "I don't mean you any harm. It's just- we discuss rather private matters. . . Desperate ears and all that."  
He said this as though Elizabeth was meant to understand; but to her, he mine as well have been speaking German. She gave a truly exasperated stare.  
"Look," she said, her voice trembling in attempt to contain just how freaked out she truly was; "I don't know what it's like where come from; but here, the foxes don't ask to 'have a word' in fact, they really don't say anything and, come to think of it, there aren't even any foxes!"  
The fox seemed stunned.  
"And, furthermore, anytime any stranger wants to talk to you alone, it's usually because there's a gang or mob of some sort waiting to beat you up and take your money, and I really don't have the patience for that right now!"  
"I would have no use for your money in Narnia," said the fox, shaking his head, seeming to take some amusement. "And, besides, if I _did_ really want your money, I could think of a far better way of taking it without your even knowing. I am, after all, a fox you know."  
"That's a good point," Elizabeth admitted, a bit more angrily than she had intended.  
She was about to try and counter it, but her voice trailed. A part of her was actually considering wanting to believe the fox. Adventures from some of her books began to return to her mind, and thoughts once more of an adventure of her own.  
"But why would you want _my_ help?" she said uncomprehendingly.  
"Well, you see," said the fox solemnly; "it just so happens that Narnia- a land of peace- is on the brink of a war. It's only common knowledge that whenever Narnia is in trouble, a Son of Adam or a Daughter of Eve is summoned to help us. But, for some reason, this time no help has come. There was a door found though, that opened from our world to yours. Narnians have never before been able to enter into your world. But then that's part of it that I shouldn't talk of in the open. None the less, after debating the purpose of the opening for some time, it was agreed that one must be sent to find help, and I was chosen. I came here to find one who could help Narnia overcome this evil and be a free land once again."  
Elizabeth offered her blank stare once more.  
". . .In a coffee shop?" she said, baffled.  
"No," said the fox. "In your world. And I found you."  
Elizabeth was starting to reconsider once more. All this talk of wars and evil was beginning to creep her out.  
"Daughter of Eve," came the fox, "will you help us?"  
'_Ah, crap,'_ thought Elizabeth.  
She was always a sucker for pleading eyes. She pursed her lips to one side.  
'_Well, I guess I can at least humor him,' _she thought. '_I don't necessarily have to do anything, but I could at least listen to what he has to say.' _  
"Alright," she agreed after a thought. "Alright, I'll hear what you have to say."  
The fox gave a smile. "Narnia thanks you," he said greatfully.  
"Yeah, I'm sure," muttered Elizabeth. "Now where do you suggest as a 'private' enough place to talk?"  
Farren scanned the small shop.  
"Are there any other rooms to this?"  
"Just the kitchen," shrugged Elizabeth.  
"Perfect," said the fox.  
And with that he scurried off towards the back of the shop, passing through completely unnoticed as foxes have a way of doing.  
Elizabeth sighed and climbed to her feet , met with the reminder of the angry customers who still awaited (not so patiently) to be served.  
"Hey, can I have my coffee now?" chimed one of them irritably, then join by all the other complaints at once in an uproar of commotion.  
"Um, yes, I know," said Elizabeth over the crowd, holding up both hands. "I know, you've all been very patient. Thanks a bunch, but, um. . . Uh. . ." She looked around momentarily, searching for an excuse. "But it seems that we are out of coffee," she said clasping her hands together.   
This proclamation was followed by a chorus of groans.  
"However," said Elizabeth loud enough to return their attention, "I'll just go to the back and, uhm, get some more."  
"Hey, there's a full pot of coffee right there," said the angry New Yorker man.   
Elizabeth looked behind her.  
"Uh. . . Oh, that. . . That is- um, very, very, old. You wouldn't want it anyway- Be right back!"  
She turned before they had chance to say anything else. A roar of angry complaints rose behind her as she opened the door to the kitchen. Farren, who had hidden himself behind a potted plant, scurried in first. Elizabeth turned with a last look at the beloved coffee shop that had become her home away from home.  
"If I die," she sighed, "you've been a _really_ great gelato and coffee shop."  
After this she turned and entered the kitchen, flipping the light switch and closing the door behind her.  
"What took you so long?" said Farren, sitting himself regally atop an empty crate. "Get a bit lost, eh?"  
"You try explaining to a mob of manner-less, angry people that you won't give them caffeine because you're too busy talking to a fox," said Elizabeth a bit indignantly.  
"Well, _you_ try sneaking through a crowded room without anyone noticing you're a fox and having your tail stepped on by some tall woman in heels," returned the fox.  
Elizabeth shook her head.  
"Well, what did you want to say, anyway?" she said then.  
"Oh, yes," said the fox remembering. "Well, as I mentioned earlier, the land of Narnia is on the brink of a war."  
"Yes, you mentioned that," said Elizabeth, finding it rather hard to forget the mentioning of a war."  
"Yes, well, it just so happens that we are about to go to war with a very powerful witch. There is little chance of our victory in such a war unless Aslan himself shows up. I am sure you are familiar with many of the other worlds? Uhldor, Malacandra, and all that?"  
"Uhh, sure," said Elizabeth, not really wanting him to explain all that just yet.  
"Well, then I'll assume you also know of a door that will occasionally open from one world to the next. Usually, this only happens when one world is in need of aid and the door is opened by Aslan himself. But now there are doors opening up in worlds all over the place; and they're all of them staying open, without any apparent purpose. They're opening in very strange places- For instance, it has never been recorded for a Narnian to enter your world- at least not for hundreds of thousands of years!"  
"Well, what's so bad about that?" said Elizabeth. "You can see other worlds whenever you want."  
"What's so bad about it is that some of these worlds are not exactly the sort of places you would want to visit and certainly not inhabited by the sort of people you would want visiting you," explained Farren. "The worst of all these is Arrodris, queen of Uldhor. She's always been blinded by her desire for power. Aslan exiled her long ago to her world alone, and she's done well enough in destroying it. She searches for a new world and now she has a door to many- Narnia being the greatest of them. If she makes herself queen of our world, she shall make us all her slaves! The strongest will be used to help build her kingdom and all shall be treated with cruelty to instill fear towards her. That is how she works."  
"How awful," Elizabeth found herself saying.  
"Yes," Farren nodded solemnly.  
"Well, what is there to be done if you say she is too powerful to be overcome?" said Elizabeth.  
"That is where you come in," Farren replied. "They say that these doors that are opening are actually tunnels- holes, if you will, all throughout the universe. Slowly, everything is being torn apart at it's seams. Even your own world will fall if nothing is done."  
This thought scared Elizabeth more than anything she'd heard so far today.  
"But, why?" said Elizabeth. "Why would this just happen now? Without warning?"  
"It began with but a small part that ended in disorder," said Farren. "A fate that was meant to be fulfilled that has yet to be so. One that was not meant to leave our own world, was taken to another place."  
Elizabeth furrowed her brow with perplexed eyes.  
"You are the one who was taken," said Farren.  
Elizabeth shook her head, as though to make sure she hadn't imagined the past few moments.  
"What?"  
"I know it all sounds like madness to you," said the fox. "But there was a child- a princess, next to be queen, nearly two-hundred years ago-"  
"-Wait? Two-hundred years?" said Elizabeth, almost laughing with disbelief. "Well, that settles it all right there: I wasn't even alive two-hundred years ago; I'm not even eighteen. So I can't be the one you're looking for."   
Farren gave a wearied sigh.  
"Look, I know it's an awful lot to explain," he said plainly. "That's the way it works with different worlds- each has its own time. A single day in your world might be ten years in Narnia. By the time I get back, I'll have been gone for at least months- possibly years- and I haven't been here for half an hour. . . I thought you said you knew all this."  
"I lied!" said Elizabeth exasperatedly.  
"Well, now you know," said Farren.  
Elizabeth's expression turned a bit grave as she tried to take it all in. She looked at the fox, thinking more each second that maybe she wasn't imagining all this after all.  
"Look," said Farren, "I can't force you to believe anything. All I have is my word. And at the moment, more Narnian days are slipping past and I'd best return. . . I hope you will return with me, but the choice is yours. . . You can come with me, and I'll explain all the details best I can. . . Or you can go back in there." He nodded towards the door. "But, know this. . . Where I come from, it is considered one of the greatest honors to give graciously of yourself for the well being of others. Chances such as this one don't come along everyday- not only for you to help undo what evil has been done, but to find the truth about who you really are."  
Elizabeth gave a sigh through her nose, uncertain of what to do.  
"So this is all for real, huh?" she said, not realizing she spoke it aloud.  
"Real as day," said the fox.   
Elizabeth bit her lower lip as she had a habit of doing when she was thinking or nervous about something.  
"How do I get there?" she said at last.  
A smile spread across Farren's lips.  
"Right this way, my lady," he said jumping down from the crate.

_Well, there ya have it: Chappy number one. A lot of stuff is probably going to change because I haven't finished editing it yet, but I just wanted to get the darn thing up here already. I know a witch for a villain might seem a little cliche, but using a dude of some kind didn't seem very...Narnia-ish. Ah well, it's just for fun anyway and, like I said, a lot of stuff's bound to change. _


	2. Narnia

_  
a/n: Much thanks to my reviewers! I feel so loved and appreciated. And thanks for pointing out the mistake, Miss.Mira (cut and pasting dilemma, hehe) And if anyone's wondering why their review got deleted and why the story suddenly disappeared for a short while. . . Well, we'll just say I had a little trouble in the process of attempting to correct my typos (Yeah, Long time since I've used fanfiction and also very, very blonde) Ahem, clears throat Aaanywho. . . . My apologies.  
Oh yeah, and, uh, I don't own Narnian (or New Jersey). Only Elizabeth and Farren thus far and probably more characters to come. That said, here's chapter two! (And there was much rejoicing.) _

Elizabeth followed Farren to the back of the kitchen where he came to a halt.  
"Ah, here we are," the fox announced.  
Elizabeth looked around, trying not to laugh.  
"Um. . . I hate to be the glace-half-empty one here," she said skeptically, "but we're still in the kitchen. . ."  
"You _can't_ think me so dim," said Farren, with a sideways look over his shoulder.  
Elizabeth threw him an amused glance.  
"I mean _behind_ the door," he said.  
Elizabeth recognized the door they stood before as the giant, steal freezer the size of a small room, which had forever remained situated in the back corner of the kitchen. She had always hated that freezer. The door had always been just out of her reach from the back shelf when she was sent to fetch something, and it always sprung back into place when left ajar. Thus Elizabeth had nearly locked herself inside many times before. 

"It's the freezer," Elizabeth said dully.  
"Yes," Farren nodded matter-of-factly. "And also. . . Our door to Narnia."  
"What?" Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh at this.  
Farren stepped towards the door.  
"If you'll do the honors," he said. "I'm not exactly good with handles."   
Apparently he wasn't kidding.  
Elizabeth gave a glance from the fox to the door, then shrugged with relinquish. Hey, everything else had seemed (almost) as ridiculous as an entire civilization in the freezer and she'd followed all that so far. Why not step inside the giant freezer?  
Elizabeth heaved on the handle and the heavy door gave way. She was more than glad to offer Farren the honor of entering first. She followed behind him and began dragging a crate, full of gallons of milk, to prop the door open. (A trick she had recently taught herself.)  
"What are you doing?" said Farren.  
"The door will close otherwise," said Elizabeth, looking up.  
"That's kind of the point of it," replied the fox.  
Elizabeth's eyes widened with something like panic.  
"But what if it doesn't work?" she cried. "What if all that happens is we get locked in this stupid, giant freezer and then we die!"  
"I'm sure someone would have to find us eventually," shrugged Farren nonchalantly.  
"That isn't funny," said Elizabeth, not feeling any less panicked.  
"Alright," said Farren, trying to be serious. "Then try this: Just. . . Trust me."  
"Trust you?" nodded Elizabeth shakily.  
Farren gave a nod.  
Elizabeth took a deep breath.   
"Right," she said to herself, turning back toward the door. "Trust the talking fox. Just trust the talking fox."  
"The best chance of us freezing to death," said Farren, with a mix of sarcasm and impatience, "would be if you keep us in here long enough, talking to yourself."   
Elizabeth resisted the urge to respond to this and pushed the crate out of the way, letting the door close with a soft 'boom'. Afraid to turn around, Elizabeth stared strait at the door that she had just let lock into place. Nothing happened. The steal door stood before her tauntingly. She was feeling a little too freaked out to notice the coolness blowing on her back had stopped and the freezer's hum seemed farther away.  
"Now what?" she said, staring.  
"Turn around," smiled Farren.  
Elizabeth turned slowly, not realizing she held her breath as she did so; and once she had, her mouth fell open with a gasp, for what she found instead of the cold, steal wall was a lush, green wood spread out vastly before her. They stood at the edge of a small hill that ran down into a little forest glade with a cool stream trickling off towards the left. Soft beds of wild flowers and moss lay beside and large, white rocks were scattered randomly among the moss and the water.  
"Wow," uttered Elizabeth. "It's beautiful."  
"That's Narnia," grinned the fox.  
"And, you can believe me, it's far better close up," he said over his shoulder, trotting forward into the warm sun.  
He breathed in deeply of the warm Narnian air. It smelled fresh and sweet with scents of flowers and life. His eyes brightened almost instantly.   
Elizabeth's eyes swept over the thriving, free land, untouched by the hands of man. The grass was as thick and as rich as the sturdy trees scattered about the lawn. Beyond them, Elizabeth just caught the sight of what appeared the roofs of a city or perhaps a mansion of some sort. It was made almost entirely of white stone with a few flecks of gold or red that she couldn't quite make out. She had never in her life seen anything near so beautiful or even imagined that such places could exist. Her thoughts were broken by the voice of Farren.  
"Well, come on then!" he said gaily as he broke into a run towards the bottom of the hill.  
Elizabeth took one cautious step forward. A cushion of thick grass coiled like a spring under her foot. At the first feel of the merry Narnian sun and the soft breeze and the sound of the stream and distant birds, all her doubts and fears subsided. She couldn't remember ever feeling so certain of anything before. With a smile and a final look she made off down the hill.

Farren lapped water from the stream, then licking his lips as he lifted his head once more. He trotted off for a moment. He'd said he went to find someone not very far off, and Elizabeth waited by the stream. She sat on a near rock in the midst of painted flowers, more deeply and vibrantly colored than you've ever seen before. She reached down and plucked up a small blue one and looked at it. It had five, wide petals that began deep blue at the very center- so dark that it almost seemed black- But the blue slowly faded toward the edge of the petals to a bluish tented white. Flecks of gold sparkled over it in the light. Elizabeth began to see: everything here was alive, everything thriving. It was as though there was some sort of energy within everything- from each tree and stream to the very air she breathed- as though the entire forest were flowing and singing too softly for her to hear. Though Elizabeth didn't know it at the time, what she felt was the magic of Narnia which resided in every part of it and had even already begun to change her, even if in a very small way.

In a few moments, Farren returned.  
"Alright," he said cheerily. "Time to shove off."  
Elizabeth looked up from her thought.  
"Time to shove off where?" she inquired.  
"Why, to the castle, of course," Farren replied.  
"Castle?" came Elizabeth. "You never said anything about a castle."  
"I suppose I didn't," said Farren thoughtfully. "I assumed you knew."  
"You seem to assume a lot of things," Elizabeth blurted out, not meaning any harm.  
"Well, it is my duty to report to the kings and queens of Narnia on my return," Farren responded. "And anyone who wants to see a king or a queen of Narnian, has to go to the castle. Why so alarmed?"   
"I'm not alarmed," said Elizabeth unconvincingly. "It's just, that- I've never been in a castle before. . . and. . . ." Here her voice trailed.  
Farren smiled knowingly with a nod.  
"There's no need for distress," he said. "Don't forget that you travel with one of the royal messengers. I practically live in the castle; and you needn't worry. Anything you need to know, I'll be right there with you to make certain you're aware. And I won't assume anything," he added playfully.  
Elizabeth smiled.  
"Well, as long as you promise," she said, standing to her feet.  
"You have my word," replied Farren.

They made their way across the stream, stepping from stone to stone, and then on through the trees. The ground was a little hilly and sloped only slightly more downwards for awhile before they began climbing up and to the right. As they went on, the slope rose more and more steeply until they were more of climbing than walking. Farren kept up most the conversation well enough for the majority of the journey.   
"Haradoth has already made off ahead of us to warn them of our approach," he said. "So as not to catch them too much off guard. As far as Haradoth's assumptions gather, I've only been gone just more than six weeks by Narnian time, which is less than I had supposed and shall prove much greater on our behalf." He paused as he leapt to a higher rock. "We need all the time there is to spare," he finished.  
"Haradoth is the friend you left to find I'll assume," said Elizabeth, climbing the hillside slowly behind him.  
"Oh. Yes," said Farren, bounding up a small boulder. "An eagle that lives near the stream. One of the swiftest. He's probably there by now, if I know Haradoth."  
"You see," said Farren then. "Sometimes it's good to assume things (if you assume correctly, at least)."  
Elizabeth shook her head.

At last, they reached the top of the hill, Elizabeth panting a bit. The castle, Cair Paravel loomed up before them against the blue, cloud smudged sky. Elizabeth gaped as she had at first sight of Narnia. It was much larger than she had guessed from a distance. Red flags, baring the gold emblem of a lion, flapped in the wind and the smell of salt was in the air. Elizabeth caught distantly the sounds of the ocean somewhere beneath the cliff the castle sat perched upon.  
They were still about twenty fathoms or so from the castle gates. A few came and went on the road off to their left. (Some of them Elizabeth thought curious looking characters.)  
"Now, I should warn you, some are frightened by the gates at first, simply because they seem so enormous," Farren explained. "But there's nothing to worry of."  
Elizabeth only caught a word or so of Farren said, for she was caught up in watching those they came and went on the road. She saw a group of about five or so young women. But a few years older than herself she guessed. There was something different about them, but she couldn't quite figure out just what it was. They were all very beautiful with long, shining hair and fair skin. They talked and laughed merrily as they went and Elizabeth smiled, thinking how she would like to be one of them. Then she frowned as she looked down at her jeans and long sleeved shirt, a bit dirty from the forest. Each of them wore beautiful gowns, far more fit for a palace. She wondered if the King or Queen would mind at all.  
Here they joined the path and made their way toward the gates.  
"I hope you're ready to meet the royalty of Narnia," said Farren cheerily.  
"So do I," Elizabeth mumbled a bit miserably.  
"You don't trust yourself very much, do you?" chuckled Farren, catching the remark.  
"Of course I do," said Elizabeth indignantly. "Why shouldn't I- trust myself?"   
Farren shrugged.  
"You're right," he said. "My mistake, I suppose."  
"Why would you think I don't trust myself?" Elizabeth asked at length.   
"Oh, I don't know," said the fox. "You just always seem so uncertain- afraid to decide one way or another. No one in Narnia need feel that way."  
"Oh," said Elizabeth simply.  
"Well, not to mean any offense," Farren added.  
"No, of course not," said Elizabeth quickly. "I just guess I never realized it before."  
There was a short silence that Elizabeth thought a bit too awkward.  
"Well, it looks like we're almost there," she said suddenly, hoping to change the subject.  
"Yes," said the fox. "Now, allow me to introduce to you: Cair Paravel."


	3. Cair Paravel

_  
a/n: And now the REAL story begins, hehe. I did make a few changes though. I can't remember who ruled after the Pevensies in the books (maybe Caspian, but I'm not sure). I changed the timeline a bit to there being no one to follow their rule, etc, etc (pardon the meddling. It's all for the good of the story!) And also, in the books, Tumnus slowly looks older as the children grow up, but in my story Tumnus is not old and crinkling simply because this image creeps me out. I'm not sure how I'm gonna do it yet, maybe I'll give the fauns a longer lifespan like Tolkien's elves or something. Use your imaginations! But there will be no crinkling Tumnus in this story! …Ahem. (And, yes, I did make up Calaberith because I'm just too lazy to look up little minor things like that; I just wanted an excuse for them to party ;0) )   
Also, yes, I'm aware of the typos in Chapter 2 and thanks for pointing them out, but I thought I should get the hang of the new fanfiction just a little more before I go, erm… "fixing things" again, hehe. Well, all that said, let Chapter 3 begin! _

The walls and gates to the castle were white just as the castle itself. The massive gates arched high above them. They parted slowly like clouds to reveal a full view of the castle. Elizabeth followed Farren through a courtyard with lush lawns and little fountains and flowers. A few strolled one way or another.   
Elizabeth was by now feeling very out of place, but tried her best not to let it show. She followed the fox up some large steps and down a number of hallways until they stood facing yet another set of doors. These doors though, were far grander than any others Elizabeth had seen within the castle. An intricate design of pure gold wove it's away across the doors, shimmering in the sunlight that peered through the window to Elizabeth's back.   
Farren exchanged a few words, quietly, with the guard. It seemed they knew each other well, Elizabeth thought. She supposed a messenger may come and go enough to know the guards better than the King and Queen themselves.

The large doors to the throne room were thrown open and Farren and Elizabeth stepped inside. Laughter rose from within, making Elizabeth feel a little more at ease. At the least she new the King and Queen had to be in a good mood. She took refuge in the thought.  
"Your Majesties," said Farren bowing.  
Being warned ahead of time of how you were to approach royalty, Elizabeth followed suit and curtsied best she could without falling on her face. As, slowly, she looked up, dreading the eyes of those so much higher than herself, she found not two, but four 'your Majesties.' Elizabeth wasn't quite certain what to make of this. The two appearing youngest were not young enough to be prince and princess. But their eyes were kind; not the stern, demanding faces she had been expecting.  
There were a few others in the room as well. Most of them Elizabeth found to be rather odd looking. Some were short and stubby with long beards and grim faces, there were three beautiful, elegant ladies with earthy tented eyes and skin, and a large eagle ('Haradoth, perhaps,' thought Elizabeth), and also two individuals, just a bit shorter than Elizabeth, with faces and bodies like men and the legs and horns of a goat. One had silky black fur on his legs, the other a dark brown. The black one of them sat next to the youngest queen. He had a kind smile about him. She liked him almost immediately, as much as she now thought she might like the kings and queens.  
The queen turned and said something to him quietly. Elizabeth had a feeling it was about her. This made her eyes drop and her cheeks flush bashfully. She hated the feeling of just knowing when you're being looked at or talked about.  
There were a few whispers and stirrings about the room, but then complete silence with a single gesture from the oldest king.  
"Farren, old friend," he said. "All are pleased to find you safely returned. Congratulations on your excellent health and safe arrival."  
This was followed by a few "Here, here's" and other words of agreement.  
"Thank you, your Majesty, of course," said Farren.  
He greeted each king and queen individually with a bow:  
"Queen Lucy. Queen Susan. King Edmund. King Peter. I present to you Lady Elizabeth Rodrafell, from the lands beyond. She is, by my own fair judgment, I believe, the one we have been searching for."  
"Lady Elizabeth," said the King. "I know I speak for all of Narnia in saying how deeply we thank you for aiding us in our time of need, for coming here before us today, and for your great sacrifice on the behalf of us all. Everyone here is in your debt and at your most humble service."  
This was followed by further more "Here, here's" and applause from one or two.  
"Th-thank you, your Majesty," stumbled Elizabeth, not quite knowing how she was expecting to respond. And she couldn't help but take note of the 'your great sacrifice' part.  
Elizabeth and Farren were offered seats and King Peter turned back to the council.  
"Now," said the King, "although we may now be able to undo most of the evil that has been done (presuming that we have acted in time, which I pray is so), there still remains yet another trial that we have yet to overcome. It is known by all of you that a tyrant has entered our fair lands. We must decide how this is to be handled."  
"We must catch her off guard!" said an older dwarf. "Surround her at her own camps and cut her off at the roots!" This dwarf had a gray beard, but still the vigorous, youth like face of a warrior.   
One or two of the other dwarves nodded their agreement.  
"Now, Glomber," said King Edmund, "you more than any here should know by our prior experiences that such things should not be handled so hastily. Arrodris already has her spies hidden throughout our own lands. I have seen them, brother," he said to Peter. "She will catch word of any attack days before it is to take place."  
King Peter nodded solemnly.  
"Yes," he said, "Arrodris has grown far too powerful to be overcome by an ambush."  
"I have also seen many of her spies in the forest and mountains," said the eagle. "It was just yester-eve I caught sight of a small fox who I followed right up to the cave the witch had been hiding in within the Northern Mountains. She was accompanied by a giant and two ogres. (Had she not been I might have taught her something right then.) The fox and she discussed plots of an attack on Cair Paravel within a fortnight. It seems even some of our own have been turned to her."  
"What awful news," said Queen Susan.  
"I had hoped," said King Peter gravely, "that this might be handle without a war. But there seems smaller hope of this with every passing hour. It seems we have no other choice. We have only to decide how and when."  
"I say tomorrow!" piped Glomber. "Why the wait?"  
The other dwarves exclaimed their approval.  
"There shall not be any definite plans made until we arrange a meet with Arrodris, if at all possible," said Peter over their noise, which quieted them. "King Edmund and I have already discussed the matter. If she refuses, only then shall we act out in force. Let us not forget that we are Narnians, and this must be handled justly lest we make tyrants of ourselves."  
"Well said," came the brown faun.  
"There's no more to be done today," said Peter wearily. "We shall discuss it further tomorrow. But tonight, I urge you all to forget your troubles and be of good heart."  
This seemed to lighten many spirits as though the remembrance of some well awaited celebration. They all began talking among themselves as some began leaving.  
"Farren and Haradoth," said King Peter. "King Edmund and I would like a word with you in private."  
"Of course, your Majesties," responded the two.  
The Kings rose.  
"Lady Elizabeth," said King Peter. "The castle is your home for the present. Everything here is yours to use at will."  
"Thank you," replied Elizabeth, forgetting to say 'your Majesty,' but the King didn't seem to notice.  
King Peter, King Edmund, Haradoth, and Farren all left through a door off to the right.  
'_Traitor,' _Elizabeth thought in the back of her mind, holding Farren to his promise to remain by her side.  
Here Queen Lucy rose from her seat and rushed to Elizabeth.  
"Oh, we are so happy to have you here!" she said, taking Elizabeth by both hands. "Aren't we, Susan?" she said.  
"Yes," said Susan, smiling. "From my heart."  
"Oh!" said Lucy excitedly. "You have arrived on such a wonderful day! Tonight we have a great feast for Calaberith, celebrating the arrival of Spring. It's a most wonderful celebration! You can borrow one of my dresses."  
Elizabeth found herself laughing and Lucy began laughing also. It all sounded so wonderful, yet a bit overwhelming. It sounded as though they all expected much more of her than she had thought. Did they mean for _her_ to rule? '_Surely not,' _she thought to herself. She didn't wish to bring up more of her own uncertainties now that they seemed in such a fair mood. But she did like the kings and queens, Queen Lucy especially much.  
'_Besides,'_ she thought to herself, _'what's the worst that could happen?' _

_And there it is. A bit shorter than I intended and I know a tad short on explaining some things, but I'm in a bit of a rush at the moment. The other things will have to wait for Chapter 4. In the meantime, tell me what'ch ya think! _


	4. Calaberith

_a/n: Soo sorry it's taken so incredibly long to get this Chapter up. Been kinda busy with school and work and stuff this week. But, for your patience, a nice little chapter with humor, and happiness, a bit of romance. Hopefully it doesn't drag too much, so lemme know what you think. This chapter actually got cut in half because there are a few gaps I'm workin' on filling in. But I promise in the next chapter the story will start rollin' along more (and the beginnings of some action finally !) :0D Hopefully, Chapter 5 will be up in a jiffy. Just as soon as I spare a moment to fill in those gaps, hehe... Now go forth. . . Read and review!_

Queen Susan, Queen Lucy, and the faun all three seemed to make it their personal duty to show Elizabeth around the castle. Elizabeth was both delighted and surprise (for not the first nor last time in her adventure) at what she thought a strange action. She had always thought Queens and advisors would have someone else assigned to such a task. But she did very much like them. The faun she'd come to know as Mr. Tumnus had a tendency to ramble into some story or history of some kind with just about every room. But Elizabeth listened with interest none the less (as did the Queens, though they by now knew each story by heart). He seemed to know much of the castle and of Narnia in general.  
In time Queen Susan and Tumnus each left to make their own personal preparations before the feat. Queen Lucy showed Elizabeth to the room she was to be staying in for the time. It was a rather large and airy room compared to anything Elizabeth was used to. It had a big bed with four tall bedposts. There was a large painting above the bed of a beautiful woman in a scarlet gown with a golden crown set upon her head. In the wall opposing the bed, a large fireplace situated itself nicely and a pair of quite comfortable looking chairs faced themselves towards it. A few other furnishings stood scattered about the room and a thick red carpet spread itself beneath most of it.   
Queen Lucy parted with Elizabeth with a final farewell and Elizabeth was left to the silence of the room. She sat on the edge of the large bed, laying down the dress and slippers that Lucy had helped her pick out. With a look about her, Elizabeth tried to take in the events of her day. It all still seemed just a dream that would end at any moment. But it all felt so real.  
Elizabeth faced an arched window that looked out over Narnia. Standing, she went to the window and pushed it open. She breathed in deeply of the sweet Spring air.  
Outside the castle walls, trees in full bloom ran off into the distance. To the east was the ocean. Elizabeth's window faced South and she could just barely see the place where the trees ran up to the cliff and then halted suddenly as the ground fell out before them. She could just scarcely see the glisten of a distant water fall and the place where the trees parted for a stream or a river.  
"Well, it is all very beautiful," she said aloud. "Best enjoy it while it lasts I suppose."  
She paused, scanning the lands both tranquilly and thoughtfully .  
"After all, if this isn't a dream," she said decisively, "if things do get too out of hand, I can always go back home any time I like."

The feast was to begin at sunset and already the sun grew lower in the sky. The air began to grow cooler and Elizabeth shut the window once more.  
'_Best get ready, I guess,'_ she thought to herself.  
She washed up with the basin of warm water left in the room for her and then slipped on the dress. A woman came a moment later to fix Elizabeth's hair. She was another one of those beautiful, dainty women Elizabeth had seen earlier. She had long, blonde hair that fell in many tight curls and her eyes held flecks of both green and brown which reminded Elizabeth of the forest. She was a very serene and gentle lady with a bell like laughter and a soft tone.  
"My name is Allíha," she'd said. "I shall assist you with whatever you need while you are staying here with us in the castle."  
Elizabeth had thanked her and she continued to tidy the room (that already seemed perfectly clean to Elizabeth) and then laid out a few things she'd brought with her (a vase of fresh flowers, a change of nightclothes, a comb and a silver disk, along with a few other remnants). She talked all the while as she pulled back sections of Elizabeth's hair, weaving white and gold flowers through the strands, obviously having done this many times before. She readily answered many of Elizabeth's questions, ut when Elizabeth ventured to inquire further about what exactly the King Peter had meant for her to do, Allíha simply shook her head solemnly and said it was best to go to one of royal family themselves' about such things.  
It seemed but a moment before Allíha had finished Elizabeth's hair. After making certain she could be of no further service, she wished Elizabeth a good night and again Elizabeth thanked her and she left, closing the door softly behind her.

Elizabeth looked at herself in the tall dressing mirror. She hardly recognized herself at first. The dress she wore was a very light blue with gold trim criss-crossing up the sleeves and about the waist and hem. Her chestnut hair, usually thrown back in a ponytail, was gathered about her shoulders. Her own large, green eyes stared back at her. The dress was just a bit long on her, but it sufficed still far more than anything she'd ever worn, she thought.  
The one thing of hers she kept still was the thin, gold chain about her neck. A blue sapphire hung from the chain, entwined by three strands of gold. Elizabeth fingered its familiar form. It hadn't left her neck for as long as she could remember. She held it dearer than every memory. It was the only part of her past she knew was for certain. It comforted her somehow whenever she felt unsure.  
Her eyes strayed to the window. Sunset had at last arrived and the twilight already crept its way into place. Elizabeth released a sigh as if exhaling some unhappy thought. Her excitement had been rekindled by the anticipation of the wonderful celebration she'd been told of. She put on the shoes Lucy had lent her (a perfect fit!) and slipped into the hallway.

She passed through a number of passages, trying desperately to remember from which direction it was they'd first led her. However, her memory proved less reliable than she'd hoped. Every direction looked the same. She paused at a point where the hallways formed a T. With a shrug she decided to turn right, far from certain on the accuracy of her decision.  
She tried to gather her skirts as she walked. At least the shoes didn't have heels, she thought thankfully to herself, but the slippers were a bit slick on the carpet.  
Elizabeth had always been a bit of a klutz. Although she devoted as much of her concentration as possible to not tripping herself, it was no use. Just as she was congratulating herself for not breaking anything (or anyone) thus far, it happened.  
It all occurred so quickly that she barely even knew what was going on. She somehow seemed to get herself tangled in the skirts of her dress and the floor was so slippery in this area that she tripped right over the edge of the carpet and stumbled backwards, arms flailing to catch her balance. She bumped into something hard.  
"Ooph!"  
The next thing she heard was a loud crash and it didn't stop there. Elizabeth turned just in time to see a beautiful suit of armor, perhaps hundreds of years old, tilting to the side. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, as Elizabeth watched helplessly. The suit clattered into the horses armor a few feet away, which clambered into the shield a couple paces before that. The antiques _banged, clanked,_ and _smashed_ down the hall like a row of toppling metal dominos (and every bit as loud). There wasn't a soul within ten miles that couldn't have heard that.  
"Oh, cra-anberry!" Elizabeth gaped.  
She clasped a hand over her mouth. Were people allowed to swear in Narnia? More importantly, she prayed they wouldn't burn her at the stakes for the horrendous crime she'd just committed in her own clumsiness. She cursed her own awkward arms and legs for their very being. But then, she realized something that she hadn't heard in her panic. . . Laughter. Someone was laughing. Elizabeth felt herself turn first deathly pale and then bright red at the horror of someone witnessing such a display.  
She whirled to find a boy, around twenty, just a few paces off nearly crying with laughter.   
"I'm sorry," he said, trying to contain his laughter. "Are you alright?"  
He came closer. He was quite tall with dark blonde that seemed to fall perpetually into one eye. Elizabeth thought absently how annoying that must get.  
"I-uh- yes," said Elizabeth, embarrassed. "But I'm afraid about every suit of armor near by would have to say differently." She frowned at the suit nearest her.  
The boy gave another laugh.  
"Yes," he said. "You did manage quite a trick. There are few I think who could have done it so beautifully."  
Elizabeth laughed coyly.   
"I was just trying to find my way to the feast everyone's going to. And then. . . ."  
The boy smiled.  
"Yes," he chuckled a bit sarcastically. "'And then.' It's how every disaster occurs."  
"It was not a disaster," Elizabeth opposed.  
She gave a look back once more.  
"Alright, it was a disaster," she admitted then.  
The boy laughed once more.  
"Well, then we'd best get you to out of here before anyone suspects your crime," he said. "Allow me to accompany you to the Calaberith Day feast," he said offering her his arm.  
"Thank you," smiled Elizabeth. "I'm Elizabeth, by the way."  
"I know," the boy smiled back. "Prálin," he said. "At your service."  
Here he gave a small bow.  
Just then King Edmund ran in from one of the intersecting halls, as though attracted by the racket. He threw a bewildered stare.  
"What the blazes?" he uttered.  
He then allowed a smile.  
"Blimey," he said. "Peter would have your head."  
"Oh, it was all the lady's doing," said Prálin quite proudly.  
"Elizabeth?" said Edmund as though noticing her for the first time. "Nice work!" he said then.  
Elizabeth was a bit confused, although relieved, by such a response.   
"Um, thank you," said Elizabeth, trying not to laugh. "I am sorry about the mess."  
"Oh, that?" said King Edmund. "That isn't a problem. We've seen far worse things."  
"Oh, really?" said Elizabeth, feeling unusually comfortable with herself. "Like what?"  
"Well. . ." Edmund thought a moment. "Like the Battle of Telmar Valley, for example. That was far worse."  
Elizabeth laughed aloud as did the others.

The three talked just like old friends as they made their way back through the halls and down the stairs. Almost as soon as they were outside the castle walls Elizabeth could already see the flickering of a large fire reflecting off the trees and hear the stray notes of a flute or harp caught on the wind. As they drew nearer the music grew ever louder. A large drum throbbed vigorously as the flutes piped merrily along with the violins and the harp and other strange instruments that Elizabeth had never seen before. This song was quite lively and many were dancing already. The music was so vibrant that Elizabeth could almost see it.  
There was a blazing fire near the center of it all and a table filled with delicious looking foods. There were warm breads and cakes and cheeses and both hot and cold meats and some of the most luscious looking fruit you've ever seen. And the Naiads and Dryads, Fauns, Centaurs and Humans and all sorts of animals all danced and laughed together. Elizabeth had never seen such a merry place. Her heart was filled with a lightness like she thought she had never felt before.

"There you are!" said Queen Susan. "What kept you, Edmund?"   
"I'm sorry, sister," said Edmund. "We were just- taking care of a few things," he said with a glance toward Elizabeth.  
Elizabeth looked mortified for a small moment. For a second she thought he might spill.  
"Oh, and Lady Elizabeth!" said Susan happily. "Queen Lucy was about to go and fetch you both. Come, all of you!"  
Elizabeth found herself being taken by the hand into the center of it all. She laughed as the fauns and dwarves danced together, and met many new faces and became better acquainted with those familiar to her. She tasted many delicious foods and drinks that she had never before tasted and found herself forgetting completely every worry or care. 

Later on, Elizabeth found herself once again in the company of Prálin. He introduced her to some of his own friends (an owl, a badger, a dwarf, and a magnificent centaur) and was able to give her a few "pointers" for staying in the castle or for further councils and such. Elizabeth sat on a small tree stomp while Prálin reclined on the lawn near her, propping himself on one arm.  
"Now Dholen," he said pointing out a brown-bearded dwarf, "is usually pretty helpful if you ever need to know where you're going. He knows every inch of Narnia and the castle better than the kings and queens themselves, I think. Brangol, however," Here he motioned toward a dwarf with black hair. "has never really taken very kindly to strangers. . .or to anyone really. He doesn't mean much harm, but best not to approach him first unless you wish to receive a rude remark of some sort."  
"I'll remember that," said Elizabeth.  
"And also remember," said Prálin, "never to go to Paradrin first if you ever have a question." He pointed out an older badger. "He tends to ramble."  
Elizabeth laughed.  
"Thanks for the tip," she said.  
Both lapsed into silence as they watched the swirl of colors and music and lights.  
"And what about you?" said Elizabeth at length.  
Prálin looked at her.  
"What about me?" he asked.  
"You obviously live or are staying in the castle," said Elizabeth. "And you know enough about everyone. What do you do? Where are you from?"  
Prálin smiled with a nod, almost shyly.  
"My father," he explained slowly, "was a royal knight. One of the King's greatest and most trusted (or so I'm told). . . And when he died, I was left to stay in the castle and am to become a knight also."  
"Oh," said Elizabeth. "How old were you when he died?"  
"Six, I believe."  
Elizabeth nodded.   
"My parents died also," she said, resting her chin on her knees.  
"Really?" came Prálin.  
She nodded.  
"When?"  
Elizabeth paused a small moment.  
"I don't know," she shrugged with a shake of her head. "I can't remember. I've lived in a foster home since."  
At a inquiring look from Prálin she explained the concept of a foster home.  
"All I have now is this necklace," she said.  
"Well, at least you have something," said Prálin with a smile. "That means there's always hope."  
Elizabeth nodded once more, returning the smile.  
"Yes," she said. "I guess it does." 

The celebrating had been going on for hours now and didn't show much sign of wishing to stop anytime soon. Elizabeth and Queen Lucy soon found their way to one another once more. They talked long on many different things. Lucy expressed once more how delighted she was that Elizabeth could be with them and continued to discuss excitedly her plans for tomorrow.  
"Although tomorrow night," said Lucy a bit sorrowfully, "there shall be another council. I fear it shall be far more disheartening than the one held today." She shook her head. "Such dark things befall such a lovely country."  
At this Elizabeth couldn't help but ask.  
"Why do you think all these things chose to happen now?"  
"I can't be certain of all of it," Queen Lucy responded. "Only Aslan knows that. But there have been some things. . . ."  
"What do you mean some things?" inquired Elizabeth  
"Aslan came to the four of us," said Lucy slowly. "To my brothers and sister and I. . . He said that the time of our rein is nearing its end. Peter feared at first that this meant some grave ruin would befall our family. But Aslan comforted him and said that this wasn't so, but that the one who was to rule after us must first be found. Once they have taken their place it shall mark the end of our rein. . . And of the end of the perils that threaten Narnia. "  
There was a small lapse of silence. Elizabeth didn't quite know what to say. And she wondered, who was this Aslan? She had heard his name mentioned before. The very sound of it somehow filled her with. . . peace, strength, joy, comfort. . . Everything lovely and good all combined into one single emotion.  
"I am happy," said Lucy. "But yet. . . I am sad. I fear we shall have to leave Narnia when it happens. What else could it be?"  
"But where would you go?" said Elizabeth.  
"I don't know," Lucy replied with a shake of her head. "Archenland, perhaps. It is a somewhat harsher land, but it is near to Narnia."  
"Well, I hope that you'll stay in Narnia for a very long time," said Elizabeth with a sincere smile.  
"I also," said Lucy returning the smile.  
"Come!" said Lucy suddenly. "You must dance with me!"  
And before Elizabeth had chance to decline, Lucy had grabbed her by the hand and they were in the midst of a large circle of joviality. 


	5. More Surprises

_A/N:It's aliiiivvveeee! That's right, this story's back, alive and kickin'! (Hopefully for awhile, hehe) Sorry, it's taken a bazillion years. All the feed back was much appreciated. I've got some great ideas (or I'm hoping they're great...) Hopefully, they'll get up here quickly. That's as long as I don't get too overwhelmed by endless college papers. Anywho. . . Hope this tides you people over for now. Lemme know if you're satisfied or anything you might like to see in future chapters. . . I'm open. Enjoy! Until next time. . . . _

Elizabeth awoke the next morning expecting it all to have been a dream. She squinted in the sunlight as she stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"What time is it?" she groaned, fully intending to roll over and get back to sleep. 

Unfortunately, her plan was thrown by an evident _tap, tap, tap_ at the door.

"Miss Elizabeth?" said an airy voice.

Elizabeth sat up straight in bed. She looked about her. . . High ceilings, satiny sheets, fireplace. . . She ran to the window. . . Trees. . . Lots and lots of trees.

"No freaking way," she breathed.

She felt the skirts of the cottony nightgown she wore. It felt real. But in some dreams your mind makes you think you feel something. To be sure, she tried pinching herself- "Ouch!" - A bit harder than she had intended. However, there was no doubt now that this was no dream. She prepared for the anxiety attacks to begin all over again; but was surprised. She actually felt . . . Relieved.

"Odd," she thought aloud.

But then the voice sounded again.

"My Lady, is that you?" 

The bedroom door opened and Alliyah's face peeked in. 

"Oh, you're awake, Miss," she said. "You'd best hurry. The Council is about to begin."

"The Council!" gasped Elizabeth, slapping her forehead as her memory recurred. 

"Oh, you needn't worry, M' Lady," said the ever patient Alliyah. "I've brought you something to wear." 

Alliyah produced a light, green dress with a gold belt. 

"I'm afraid you've slept right past breakfast. But I'll see to it that you have something to eat the second the Council is finished."

She placed the dress in Elizabeth's arms and continued to open up the curtains and pat the wrinkles out of the bed.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. Alliyah really was a natural at this job.

"Hurry, Miss!" she repeated as she walked past again to make her exit.

She shut the door behind her

Elizabeth jumped into immediate action. She threw on the dress and quickly combed her hair. Once dressed, she ran out of her room and flew down the hall in a very unladylike fashion. She commended herself for getting in all that practice being so consistently late for work.

Elizabeth skidded around a final corner and jogged up to the double doors. She threw one door open without a thought. She halted suddenly, the movement of the large door seeming to echo throughout the otherwise near silent room. That feeling began to come over her again that everyone was looking at her. Even the centaur whom was speaking paused his presentation to give a momentary glimpse toward the door. Elizabeth glanced about her, looking for a place to hide herself quickly. King Edmund pretended to cover his mouth for a cough to hide a smirk. 

"Elizabeth!" a voice hissed.

Elizabeth spotted Queen Lucy gesturing to an empty chair beside her, obviously meant for Elizabeth. She hurried over as quickly and quietly as she could (though that seemed rather ineffective by now).

"I'm glad you were informed in time," said Lucy quietly. "I worried you would not hear that the Council was moved forward."

Elizabeth nodded simply, wondering just what Narnians' definition of "on time" was.

By now the centaur had begun speaking once more. He stood in the center of the room before the royal thrones. A griffin stood to his left, and a tiger and a black wolf near his right. King Peter and Queen Susan seemed grave as the centaur continued.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth whispered to Lucy.

"The war has begun," Lucy returned somewhat sorrowfully. "Arrodris sent an attack in the forest near the Dancing Lawn. They were unarmed and unprepared." She shook her head sadly. "General Orius was sent three days ago to ready all armies if the war could not be avoided. He brings Tabiér the griffin and Khälin and Rystofel of the Deep Forest. They've agreed to fight for us."

The Council went on deep into the day, for their were many matters yet to be discussed. Elizabeth was intrigued at first, but as time wore on, she had to shake herself awake ever so often and she became aware that the emptiness in her stomach grew more and more evident. She still had not eaten today. She recalled one of her first days of school last year when she had missed both breakfast and lunch. She wondered absently how long Royal Councils usually lasted.

Once basic battle plans had been laid, they had agreed that Orius would take the first troops that night to ready the others for any surprises Arrodris had thought up. The others would depart the next morning.

"Lastly," said King Peter, "I call for Garthaug to make for the Eastern lands to make certain those too small or too weak to fight are brought to safety in the Alcenion Guard. You may bring what troops necessary with you."

"Of course, your Majesty," the jaguar nodded his consent.

"Seidra, I request you run ahead of him to the farthest lands. Bring whomever can keep pace, and beware of the mountains."

A cheetah spoke his agreement as well. 

Elizabeth's mind seemed to have drifted to another place, so much that she had not even noticed the wise wolf's thoughtful gaze fall on her once or twice during the time. She didn't fully understand most of what was said anyhow, and gave up paying attention. That is, until she caught the words:

"And what of the Princess, Lady Elizabeth? Will she be joining us on the battlegrounds?"

"What?" came Elizabeth instantaneously. 

It was the old badger,Paradrin, who had brought it up. 

"Lady Elizabeth," said King Peter, apologetic. "Forgive me, I'd nearly forgotten in all of it."

"Of course she'll be joining us," assured a small fox

Everyone seemed to take sudden interest.

'_Princess? Battle ground?'_

Elizabeth bit her tongue to stop herself from saying something stupid.

Perhaps the King had caught her startled expression, for his response was hesitant.

"I suppose that should be of her own choosing," he said.

Elizabeth felt like a deer in headlights. Everyone stared expectantly as she sat with her mouth open, trying to find her voice.

"I-I've never actually fought in any battles, to tell the truth," she managed meekly, suddenly feeling very small.

She was met with many startled expressions.

"_Never_ fought in a battle, she says?" piped Brangol the dwarf. "Does not every ruler of Narnia take just as much part in battles as everyone else? What about the prophecy?"

"You forget, Brangol, that your own Kings and Queens knew perhaps far less of battle than even Lady Elizabeth may be able to speak of," said King Edmund suddenly. "As it was with many in the war against the White Witch and many battles before that."

The dwarf was silenced for the moment.

"The dwarf speaks the truth though," said the brown faun, though with a bit more tact than Brangol. "The prophecy does say that the fatal stroke to the evil that binds Narnia shall fall from the sword of-" 

"We don't know for certain how the prophecy will take place," said King Peter a bit anxiously.

All this while he'd been seeming a bit uneasy (One might almost say embarrassed) so much so that he'd chewed his lip as each spoke.

"The Lady Elizabeth will choose her own path," he said decisively. "Her hand will not be forced one way or another."

After a silence, Brangol felt need to put in his sense again.

"Well, what'll it be then?"

King Peter turned to Elizabeth. 

"You don't have to decide right away if don't wish it," he said rather apologetically.

After but a short thought, Elizabeth straightened seeming rather certain. She didn't know why, but at the moment she felt the need to prove herself. If for nothing else, so that Brangol might have to eat his words, so to speak. 

"No, I have my answer," she said. "I will ride out along with everyone else, and fight alongside all other Narnians, no matter how it may end."

Afterward, she wasn't quite certain where such talk came from. She didn't usually say things like that. But she had only half a second to ponder it before a great cheer rose up among them. Apparently, she'd said something right. 

King Peter, however, did not seem quite so jubilant, though he did try.

"Very well," he said. "There you have your answer." And after a pause: "We've done enough discussing of matters today. All there is to do now is take action and pray the Lion is with us all. I advise you all to gather your strength and be of good heart, for tomorrow we ride."

There was a murmuring of agreement (some more enthusiastic than others) thus concluding the council.

Elizabeth stopped herself from sighing with relief when everyone began ushering themselves toward the Dining Hall with a bit of buzzing and murmuring of the events before them. She had turned to join them, but somehow just wasn't quite fast enough. 

"Lady Elizabeth, can you stay behind a moment?" 

Elizabeth held back a groan and forced her legs to halt and turn about.

"Of course," she replied, now facing the Kings and Queen Susan.

"I feel we owe you our sincerest apologies and explanation," said King Peter.

"For what?" came Elizabeth, clearly perplexed.

"Well, my apologies mostly," the King explained as the lasts of the crowd exited the room, the doors being closed behind them.

"I hope certain comments during the Council did not alarm you too much." 

Elizabeth decided it best not to respond, for she didn't wish to lie. It had, in fact, alarmed her quite a bit- freaked out even. She let Peter continue on.

"I had meant to explain everything to you more fully before ever the Council began. In times such as this, things seem to change rather quickly, and I had no right to lose track."

"Oh, that's alright," said Elizabeth kindly.

"No," said Peter. "I'd like to explain things to you that I should have explained right away. " 

The King paced just a bit, his hands clasped behind his back. 

"I suppose most of these lands are still foreign to you," he said at last. "But I suppose you realize that you, in fact, are of Narnian blood yourself?"

Elizabeth shook her head slowly. He had her undivided attention.

"Right," Peter sighed in response.

He seemed to be gathering himself for half a moment. Then he straightened and looked directly at Elizabeth. 

"Your father, King Ilydon, and your mother, Queen Helya, were last to rule before the four of us. They, like ourselves, were appointed by Aslan himself"

He paused a moment to let the words sink in.

"It was prophesied that through them would come a long line of great rulers and many generations of peace. However, not much more than twenty years into their reign, the White Witch, Jadis, returned to our lands. She believed she was the only true Queen of Narnia.

"It had also been told in prophesy that their child would overcome a great evil that threatened our lands returning peace here once again. Then, everyone had assumed this could only mean overthrowing the White Witch. . . Including the White Witch herself."

Peter hesitated again. Tears formed and pooled in Elizabeth's eyes. She could hardly believe such words. Trembling, she sank into a near chair. Susan came and sat beside her, clasping her hand gently.

"Jadis killed the King and Queen," Peter continued softly. "She had meant to kill their only child as well. Even now no one knows just what stayed her hand (no one save Aslan). Instead she sent the child far away, to a place she thought far enough that the child could never return. But now a new evil threatens Narnia and Aslan has allowed you to returned."

His voice ceased just above a whisper. His eyes were full of sympathy. A tear spilled down Elizabeth's cheek and she quickly wiped it away. She remained silent, staring down at the carpet.

"I understand that this is a lot for you to grasp all at once," said Peter. "I am sorry you had to find everything out in this fashion. We are all more than obliged to answer any further questions you may have at any time."

Elizabeth nodded, but her expression did not altar nor did she raise her eyes. 

"Can we get you anything, Lady Elizabeth?" said Susan tenderly.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"No, thank you," she nearly whispered. "Thank you for informing me," she said then, attempting to keep her barrings about her as she rose. "I think, maybe, I'll just go outside for some air."

"Yes, of course," said Peter.

"Shall I come with you?" said Susan, with some gentle insistence.

"No thank you," Elizabeth replied, mustering a small smile. "I'll join you all shortly."

Susan nodded, honoring her wishes.

"We'll leave you then," said Peter, then offering his arm to Susan. "Come, Susan. We're needed in the Banquet Hall."

Susan obeyed reluctantly.

When the silence returned, Elizabeth felt like she'd been kicked in the chest with the blow of realization. She put her face in her hands. _What was she doing here, anyhow?_

She made her way quickly outside to the gardens. She needed fresh air. She needed to think.


	6. So many questions, so little time

Elizabeth halted at nearly the end of the garden paths before a white bench that was guarded by the statue of a centaur. She paced rapidly with her hands on her head. What was she to do with all this? When the pacing made her dizzy, she sat on the bench. Her eyes strayed to the near trees and flowers. The gardens were peaceful. Could it be this had once been her home? She pressed her fingers to her brow.

"You'd think I'd remember all this," she said with some frustration, then slapping her hands down and leaning back on the bench.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth jumped and turned quickly.

"Pralin," she said with some surprise.

There was a hint of a chuckle mingled in his tone. Why did he always catch her doing something embarrassing? This added to her anger.

Seeing her face, shifted his expression just slightly with a mingling of concern.

"You're missing the banquet," he said, not wanting to pry. "I believe Alliyah is missing you as well."

"Oh, yes, I suppose," said Elizabeth absently, looking away. "I was going to go back soon." 

He noted silently her absent tone.

Pralin strolled forward a few steps and plucked a leaf from a low tree branch.

"Who walks through the garden alone when there's a feast going on inside the castle?"

Elizabeth looked at him, catching the less-than-subtle hint.

"Apparently, you do," she stated matter-of-factly.

Pralin smiled with a laugh through his nose.

A small silence fell between them.

"If you don't mind my asking," said Pralin, sitting beside her, "you're alright?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes," she said slowly. "Just. . .thinking, is all."

"Thinking?" repeated Pralin.

"Yes," said Elizabeth, giving him a sideways look of sarcastic irritation.

"You know, it's never good to think alone for very long," said Pralin lightly. "I'm told it's how most wars begin."

"Well, it's a little late for that," Elizabeth blurted without thinking.

She blushed slightly, realizing her ignorant comment.

"Well, here's the thing," she said, turning suddenly. "After this whole, long meeting thing, I back myself into fighting in this war for this place I never even knew existed." Elizabeth's words grew more rapid as her emotions heightened again. She soon found herself making wide gestures and pacing again. "And what makes it all even better, is that the whole night gets topped off with them telling me that everyone here believes that I was not only born here, but that my parents were royalty.- I mean, _royalty_. And first of all: who does that? I mean just throw a girl into this strange place, tell her fight in a war, and top it all off with "By the way: Welcome home, Princess!" Do they know I work at a gelato shop? That I live in a foster home in North Jersey and most people hardly even know I exist? And, I mean, sure I've thought about one day finding out who my parents were. But even the greatest explanations I thought up, ended up with my parents being from out-of-state, _maybe_ another country- _not another world! _What am I supposed to do with that?"

Pralin watched with some amusement. He stopped himself from laughing at the girl's display. Finally, he stood and took her shoulders to stop her pacing.

"Elizabeth, you're making me dizzy!" he laughed. "And the first thing you can do, is breathe."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and exhaled in a form of a frustrated sigh.

"Better?" he smiled.

"A little," Elizabeth admitted.

"Good."

Pralin walked on, taking Elizabeth's hand so she walked with him.

"Now what's this about your parents?" he said.

"King Ilydon and Queen Helya," she replied, shaking her head to remember. "They died. . . Something about a White Witch."

Pralin nodded. 

"The Siege that brought Winter."

Elizabeth stopped walking to look at him.

"You know about it too?" 

"Of course," nodded Pralin. "All Narnians know the story."

Elizabeth shook her head in annoyance.

"Great," she said. "Everyone knows about my past except me."

Pralin couldn't help but laugh.

She knew she was acting like a child, but she was too frustrated to care.

Pralin clasped both her hands in his own.

"Don't worry about it," he said consolingly. "You'll remember. I know you will." 

Elizabeth offered a sad smile.

The large open windows of the Banquet Hall were now before them. Sweet Narnian music rose from within. The notes were accompanied by less gaiety than the last feast Elizabeth had seen. So many emotions flooded her in this moment, she hardly knew what to do with herself.

'_If only I knew what tomorrow held.'_


End file.
